


I'll Tell You My Story If You Tell Me Yours

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [18]
Category: Almost Human, Eureka, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst (?), Getting Together, M/M, Or at least the characters think so, Telling Stories, Time-loop tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan spends a pleasant afternoon without getting trapped with some of Jack's friends. That doesn't mean that he gets away from them, just that it was pleasant.</p><p>Otherwise known as the one where Nathan finally speaks about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You My Story If You Tell Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M BACK!  
> Exams are finally over and so I now have time to write.
> 
> I realised that I hadn't written about Nathan and Jack falling for each other so I decided to write it from Nathan's perspective.

The sun was shining over Eureka so Nathan decided to sit outside Café Diem to drink his smoothie. He was just deliberating on where to sit when he heard someone calling his name.

“Hey, Nathan! Come sit over here!”

He turned to see John Watson and Dorian sitting together a few tables away. _I might as well sit with them,_ he thought, and moved to join. He knew that these two didn’t know either each other or Jack – John was after all from a different continent – but it seemed that everyone was trying to get better acquainted.

“I didn’t expect to see you two here. I’d have thought you would’ve gone with McCoy to see Global’s medical centre.”

“I was going to,” John said, “but I decided I’d rather enjoy the sunshine. That and I needed to call Mary.”

“Mary?” Nathan asked. He hated having so little information about people so having all these strangers coming and spouting random names wasn’t helping his temperament.

John laughed before answering. “I'm sorry. I forgot that you don’t actually know us. Mary’s my wife.”

“I didn’t know you were married,” Dorian said, voicing Nathan’s thoughts.

“Yep. Been nearly a year now.”

“I offer my late congratulations,” Dorian said, and Nathan nodded his head in agreement. They sat in silence as they concentrated on their drinks and each tried to decide on a conversation topic to bring up. Just as the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable, Dorian spoke up, grin wide on his face. (Nathan actually thought if it wasn’t for the occasional blue lights on his cheek or that he had been told, he wouldn’t recognise Dorian as an android. He just seemed so human.)

“So how did you and Jack meet? I only know what I’ve been told about him and it all seems amazing but I suppose you have a different perspective to the others.”

Dorian was smiling innocently and John too was nodding his head and looking intrigued so Nathan decided to talk about Jack. He had never really done it before; everyone in town knew Jack so there was no need for him to describe who his boyfriend was.

“Well, we met back when I was Head of Global Dynamics. Jack was new to being sheriff but he easily settled into his role. He saved us so many times and all I did was hurt him.” Nathan’s voice filled with sadness and regret at the last sentence, causing John to frown and ask “What do you mean?”

“We didn’t get along. We’re both too stubborn headed and refuse to back down. I used to hold my genius over him. God, I was bastard to him. Yet, somehow, he still fell in love with me.”

“McCoy and Zachary are similar. I believe from the stories, so are Sherlock and Lestrade.” The last was queried towards John who nodded.

“Definitely. Sherlock has this whole aversion to sentiment but Lestrade burrowed through all his walls.” John’s grin when he said this was somewhat smug, like he was the proud parent of a child who had done something spectacular.

“What made you fall for Jack?” Dorian asked, bringing the conversation back to the subject.

“He’s incredible,” Nathan said simply. “I just looked at him one day and realised. It kind of killed me seeing as I believed that we had been competing for Allison. It was as we were fighting to stop a time-loop; I looked over at him, thinking that if it went wrong I needed sometime to tell Allison I was sorry. We were meant to be getting married that day, but when I looked at Jack at that moment, all I could think was that I might never see **him** again. When it worked, the first thing I did was call off the wedding. I thought that I was leaving Allison open for Jack to make a move but I wanted him to be happy and there was no way I could marry after realising what I felt. It took me a ridiculous amount of time to realise that Jack never made a move. I’d seen Allison attempt plenty but Jack just ignored them. I thought he might have been oblivious yet…I couldn’t help hoping that maybe our rivalry had never been about Allison at all. Turned out I was right.”

John and Dorian were smiling widely and shaking their heads at his story. He titled his head, silently asking them to explain their reactions.

“It’s just...” John started, then turned to Dorian who nodded enthusiastically at him to continue. “You two were obviously just as destined to be together as McCoy and Zachary, and Sherlock and Lestrade. All of your getting together stories are just so…”

“Angsty,” Dorian supplied, and John nodded once, signalling his agreement. Nathan felt his mouth fall open in shock, feeling slightly insulted. He hadn’t ever been described as… **angsty**!

“Well if that’s true, tell me how they got together. We can compare angst levels,” Nathan said sardonically. John and Dorian laughed, and Nathan couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of his mouth as well. The two guests to Eureka silently conferred on who would speak first before John waved at Dorian to start.

“Well, this story is angst, denial and pining. It doesn’t get worse,” Dorian began, smile still in place. “Basically, they’re both too stubborn for their own good. They met…”

And so Nathan spent the afternoon listening to stories of four of the most stubborn and emotionally challenged men he had ever heard of. He ended up enjoying it though and realising that he and Jack could have had it so much harder.


End file.
